


热夜

by El_Mar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Mar/pseuds/El_Mar
Summary: 两个灵魂不会偶然相遇。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阿拉伯小王子和舞娘AU。都是我瞎J8编的，OOC，不好吃。

这座通体乳白的高大殿宇向两侧延伸出幽深的长廊，雕花立柱和石门如永恒般静默地矗立着，在接近黄昏的日光里泛着珍珠母贝般细腻柔滑的光泽。十字花园里风声渐起，漫长的白昼终于快要过去。  
马西尔和其他所有人一起站在王子寝殿阶前等待着召见。每天的这个时候都是王子例行议事的时间，这当然是指，自他参政以来。说起这位王室未来的继承人，没有人不知道他身上的传奇——达米安•奥古，塔利亚•奥古周游世界时与异乡人所诞之子，奥古家族的血脉和帝国未来的希望，自幼儿时起接受最严格的教育和训练，天资聪颖出众，也因此年纪很小便被允许参政。今天的议事将是马西尔第一次亲眼面见这位王子殿下的机会。  
“马西尔，”负责带他的年长官员伊安突然想起来什么似的，转过身来看着他说，“你第一次来这里，待会儿进去后，除了觐见行礼外不要抬头看，懂了吗？”  
“可是，可是为什么王子殿下……”年轻人不由得睁大了眼睛。  
伊安脸上露出一个古怪的笑容，他看了一眼不远处尖拱形的大殿入口，压低声音说，“你这小傻子，寝殿里可不止王子殿下一个人……”  
马西尔有些不明所以地张了张嘴，又猛地闭上——他突然想起了那个传闻。  
永远大门紧闭的华丽寝殿，蒙着一层神秘面纱的王室生活，总是那么引人遐想。那些从晚宴归来的官员、夜间巡逻的卫兵和服侍洗浴的奴隶们口中传出的流言，让王宫上下所有人在背后窃窃私语，然后露出心照不宣的笑容或暧昧下流的眼神，关于那个从远方而来的陌生男人，关于达米安殿下的新……爱好。  
哦我的主啊。马西尔，别去想那些，别去想。他在心里不断默念着，低垂下眼，“是，伊安前辈。”

可进到寝殿前厅后，的确只看到殿下一人。  
年轻的王子如传言中一样英俊，锋利硬朗的脸部轮廓已经几乎看不出十几岁少年的稚气。一身金线刺绣的深绿色对襟长袍，领口微敞，露出一片古铜色的胸膛。他半垂着眼，屈起一条腿坐在房间深处的地毯上，身后垂下暗色的丝绒帷幕。近侍们挂起最外层的流苏帐，在房间四角燃起铜炉熏香，躬身鱼贯退出。  
他的臣民们在未来的王面前齐齐地单膝跪下。“好了我的大人们，”王子抬了抬下颌示意面前的人，“开始吧。”  
各路官员接次汇报的声音令马西尔昏昏欲睡，直到一阵窸窸窣窣的轻微声响突然从……王子身后的帷幕里传来。  
那后面，应该是王子的寝榻吧，会是谁在哪？是打扫的侍女吗，还是王子喜欢养的那些奇珍异兽？马西尔不自在地整了整衣袖，强迫自己把注意力集中在议事的内容上。  
但那声音越来越明显，像是衣料摩擦，还有什么在碰撞着地毯，金属轻轻晃动的声音……但铸币厂的总督大人正在声线平稳地报告着这一年的计划进度，所有人都像什么都没发生一样。马希尔睁大了眼睛，盯着自己膝盖前的地毯，一颗心都吊了起来——是什么，是什么在那道帐子后面……  
“啊嗯……”突然一声低低的呻吟，男性略带沙哑的嗓音，带着隐隐的哭腔。  
一瞬间马希尔整个头皮都麻了。  
他下意识地抬起了头——他看到一截笔直的小腿，颤抖的足尖绷紧成一条直线，从帷幕下探出来。  
他的视角在王子斜前方，看得清清楚楚——包括那脚趾是怎样难耐地收缩、张开又蜷起，陷进柔软的地毯里。难以想象它的主人正在经受什么样的折磨。  
又或者说，太容易想象了……  
“达米唔——”一声拔高的呜咽，带着哭腔的尾音，伴随着银铃碰撞的清脆声响，回荡在肃穆的大殿里。即便最后一个字被硬生生咽了回去，但所有人都知道被叫到的那个名字只有一个可能。  
马西尔浑身一抖，正看到王子锋利如刀刃的眼光盯着他，整个人一下瘫软着扑到地上，额头砸在地毯上发出沉闷的响声。  
殿里陷入一片寂静。  
直到王子终于平静地开口，“各位上报的事务我都已经了解过了，批复现在应该已经到了你们各自的桌子上。这点事还用不着耽误所有人的时间，各位大人，请先回去吧。”  
于是所有人都松了一口气，各自默默低头行礼，伊安拉住已经浑身冷汗的马西尔，一群人就这样悄无声息又飞快地退了出去。  
殿门被从外头合上，沉重的金属碰撞声回响在只剩王子一人的前厅里。

……明天太阳升起的时候，外面不知道又会传出什么版本的艳情故事了。  
达米安笑了一下，慢条斯理地起身掀开帷幕，昏暗的空间里灯火一阵摇晃。一丝暧昧的香气迎面而来，与前厅的熏香不同，像是有些别的味道混在里面。眼前的地毯上蜷着一具柔韧修长的躯体，胸前只一件刚遮住乳头的胸衣，胯间系着一片亮蓝色金线流苏丝缎，近乎透明的薄纱亵裤裹着一双交叠的长腿——差不多介于舞娘和性奴之间的打扮，偏偏穿的人是个有着紧实舒展的腰背和一身匀称漂亮肌肉的男性青年，倒错的对比形成一种旖旎艳丽的风情。达米安抓住他一条腿朝外打开，无声地勾起唇角。濡湿的薄纱皱成一团黏在屁股和大腿根上，泛着发亮的水光。  
“格雷森，你这次竟然坚持了这么久才射，看来是我低估你了。”  
理查德•格雷森，令无数人艳羡也令无数人鄙夷的八卦主角，此刻只是像鸵鸟一样把脸埋在胳膊里，乌黑的发顶一动不动。  
达米安俯身凑到他耳边，“下次试试更厉害的药吧，看你会不会当着他们的面求我操你。”  
格雷森压抑地闷哼一声，耳朵上的一抹红晕扩散开。他知道王子不会真的付诸实际，但还是对这种语言上的调戏毫无还手之力。  
达米安隔着一层薄纱揉了揉他湿软的穴口，整个手掌贴着会阴抚过，立刻引起一声轻轻的喘息。他顺势解开下面灯笼裤的拌扣，抬起他两腿来，格雷森配合地提起腰，把裤子退下。脚腕的金属饰品落在地毯上发出清脆的声响。  
两条光裸的腿被再次打开，那片几乎没有遮蔽作用的裙摆被瞥到一边儿，隐秘处完全暴露在王子眼前。达米安用手挑了点沾在腿根的白色粘液，抹到他小腹上，湿热的手掌来回揉按着紧实的肌肉，“好了，把里面的东西排出来吧。”  
格雷森还是固执地用手臂挡着脸，这样的举动显得有点可爱，所以达米安也不去管他，只是直起身来目不转睛地看着他下面的湿亮的穴口一张一合，耳边开始响起细细的喘息。  
“嗯……”刚刚高潮过的身体非常敏感，根本控制不了内部肌肉自动收缩的反应。青年努力放松了半天，两条腿无力地在地毯上蹬蹭，腹部和腿根都浮起一层薄薄的汗水，里面反而夹得越来越紧。终于他忍不住摩挲着伸手下去，指尖轻易地就捅了进去，想把里面的东西拉出来。  
但王子并不放过他，而是按住他的手往里一推，格雷森惊叫了一声，两条大腿猛然弹起来夹紧又被按回地毯上，同时手腕被用力推到最里面。“啊……”格雷森仰起脖子长长地喘了一声，终于移开一直挡着脸的胳膊去抓对方的手，“别……里面……”  
达米安也不禁被他含糊沙哑的嗓音勾得有些气喘，俯下身凑到他耳边低声说，“里面怎么，里面咬得太紧了？”一边把攥着他手腕的指尖也探了进去，带着两个人的手指贴在内壁的褶皱上晃了晃，里面果然紧紧缠上来，像有意识似得一下一下吮吸着两个人的手指，带出了更多湿滑的粘液。格雷森脸颊泛起一片绯红色，难耐地闭了闭眼，慢慢提起一边膝盖用手勾住，“别……求您……”   
达米安抽出两个人的手，穴口反射性地收缩了下，指尖像被一张嘴吮了一口，从穴口牵出一条湿亮的线。“求我什么？”他把黏腻的液体擦在对方胸前的那条布料上，带着薄茧的手掌在一对硬挺的嫣红乳尖上来回揉弄，引得身下的青年呻吟着弹起胸膛。  
格雷森抬起脖颈靠在王子耳边，“求您帮我……啊帮我拿出来……”每一个字的气息都带着情欲的缠绵。  
昏暗的光线里，达米安看着他微微张开双唇，一点湿红的舌尖慢慢舔过嘴角。他的阴茎颤颤地翘起，全身都是淫艳的痕迹，股间，大腿，胸膛，到处都一片狼藉。  
这景象激得达米安心跳不止，一小撮暗暗的火苗在眼底跳动。这个人淫荡放浪的样子总是能激起他心底压抑不住的暴虐欲望。他低低骂了一声，抓住格雷森的大腿使劲压到地毯上——对这具身体的柔韧度来说不成问题——一边用两根手指再次捅进已经汁水横流的小穴里，准确捏住淫器的一端，直接抵上熟悉的那一处反复研磨。  
格雷森呻吟声猛然拔高，突如其来的快感刺激得他浑身颤抖，不住地扭动腰胯，内壁也跟着一阵阵痉挛，像是要把手指吸进去。达米安手上不停地抽送，一把将他胸前皱巴巴的布条扯到他张开的嘴里，“咬住，希望你下次不要再吓到我的大臣了。”格雷森轻轻晃了下头，没有躲开，只能勉强用打颤的牙齿咬住那片湿漉漉皱巴巴的布，暴露的胸膛因为羞耻而晕开一片粉红色。  
达米安一边按住他起伏挺动的腰腹，一边毫不留情地抽插着。大概是因为催情的药效还残留在身体里，或者仅仅是格雷森的身体太熟悉这种近乎是压迫的性爱，没过一会儿他就呜呜咽咽地哼着，吐出了白色的浊液。  
达米安丢开手里纺锤形的淫器，居高临下地看着满身痕迹瘫软在地上的人，眼里有一闪而过的烦躁。  
这个格雷森太不正常了。或者应该说，他自己越来越不正常了。  
达米安是一个有着无尽的野心和欲望的人——对政绩，对家族，对成为一个最优秀的王者。但除此之外，他在食欲、睡眠和性欲上都相当严苛地自律着。但对上格雷森，他总是控制不住自己，像一张弦，绷得越紧就越容易断掉，什么理智和禁忌都抛到了一边。  
不能掌控的欲望，无法言明的心境，而他什么都做不了，只能清醒地沉迷……这个人身上到底有什么蛊惑了他？  
房间里只有两个人一轻一重的喘息声。他忍不住埋下头，在这一片短暂的寂静里贪恋地汲取着那种令人着迷的温暖气息，直到对方从一片昏沉里找回一丝神志。格雷森抬起手臂揽住王子肩头，贴在他耳畔用高潮后那种黏腻又含糊的声线说，“……去床上吧。”  
大殿角落的烛火发出噼啪一声。香炉里白烟徐徐缭绕，混着浓稠的情欲在空气里缓缓浮动。  
几何纹镂空的大理石窗格外，最后一丝属于太阳的光线也终于从地平线尽头落下，黑暗的苍穹笼罩了广袤的沙漠。  
夜晚终于降临。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个灵魂不会偶然相遇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道自己在写什么，非常OOC

达米安捞起身下人的后背，一双长腿条件反射地收紧缠上他劲瘦的腰。少年的手臂稳稳地托着他，一步一步走向卧房中央的床，身下的硬物若有若无地摩擦着他的臀缝。  
高潮的眩晕感还残留在迪克脑子里，像云朵轻飘飘地，飘了一会儿又落下来。  
睁开眼的时候，他正膝盖岔开撑在柔软的大床上，坐在达米安怀里。迪克垂下眼睛抿了抿嘴——他不会告诉王子，这是他最喜欢的姿势。达米安抬起头来由下往上看着他，那样一种目不转睛的神情，让迪克觉得自己占据了对方所有目光，进而让他有那么一点错觉，好像……他也可以独占这个人似的。  
但这怎么可能呢。且不说他是王子，这片土地上一切最好的东西都会被放在红丝绒垫子上呈到他面前，包括舞娘，或是床伴。更何况，他从见达米安第一眼就知道，他太强，又什么都不怕，心里全是自己的欲望和追逐，他是不会留恋于床榻或一段短暂柔情的。  
那么至少，这一刻是只属于他的。迪克不声不响地看着对方，四目相对时心里不由得升起微妙而酸涩的情绪。  
“殿下…”他低下头，一个小心翼翼的吻落在达米安眉间，像一声轻柔的叹息。  
明明连他最放荡的样子都已经看了个遍，这个完全不带色情意味的吻却瞬间点燃了达米安，喝到腹里的酒像猛地燃起来，烧得他四肢都疼痛起来。他一把拉下对方后颈，另一只手惩罚似得把整个人勒在怀里，粗重滚烫的呼吸在两个人唇齿间交缠，“你叫我什么？你再叫一遍！”  
迪克在他手掌下颤抖起来，他在剧烈的心跳中闭着眼睛喊着他的名字，“……达米安，达米安！”凶狠又急切的吻犹如暴风雨兜头浇下，少年尤嫌不够似得不停揉着怀里的后背和腰肢，像要把他整个人揉进自己的胸膛里。这失控一般的力道让迪克有一种要被生生拆了再一口口吃掉的错觉。而这一点对方施与的暴力也只让他更浑身发软无法自拔。他在接吻的间隙里胡乱喘息着，叫着达米安的名字或是包含着达米安名字的呻吟，赤裸的手臂一下一下抚摸着王子肩头，像安抚一只饿极了的野兽。  
慢慢地，达米安竟像是真的被安抚到似的，动作不再那样狂躁。除了戳在迪克臀缝上的东西已经硬到无法忽视。迪克颤抖着吐出一口气，把发烫的脸埋在王子的颈窝里，心脏还在因为刚才的狂乱而砰砰直跳。  
达米安握着他的手去拆自己袍子的拌扣。迪克脑子里晕晕的，胡乱扯了两下没扯开，想低头去看手指上的衣服带子又被少年捏住下巴再一次偏头吻住。  
“唔嗯……”  
再次睁开眼时，面前的少年已经脱去了外袍和上衣，初长成的骨骼舒展修长，结实的肌肉上覆盖着薄薄一层汗水。迪克刚想说先把下面的衣服脱了，但眼睁睁看着对方又要凑上来，只好撇开头轻轻挣了一下。达米安没有放开，勾着他的脖子逼视着他，少年的绿眼睛眯起来，目光变幻地盯着他看了一会儿，突然说，“I won’t let go。”  
他们在床上很少开口交流，身体总是诚实和直接地传递着彼此的欲求。迪克也不知道这个晚上是怎么了，又是王子从哪儿学来的新花样吗，他在这突如其来的心悸里感到微醺一样的恍惚，脸颊到耳根绯红一片，“Then I won’t go。”他蓝色的眼睛里有一如既往沉静又温柔的笑意。但达米安看着他，总觉得有些说不出的东西。  
做爱的时候，两个人也是各怀心事。达米安双手反复摸索着手掌下的身躯，肌肉的触感充满了力与美，明明是一样的生理构造，却能令他不管多少次都不可自拔地沉迷其中。  
不如说从那天晚上第一次看见迪克格雷森在高台上伴着琴声舞蹈起，他就感觉到有什么事情不可避免了。  
站在台上的人双臂以一个异常柔软的角度折在脑后，向后弯折下腰，伴着冲天的火光和猛然响起的激烈鼓点，他脚尖一掂腾空跃起，镯子和流苏叮当作响，亮蓝色的衣摆迎风扬起，隐约可见的完美的男性胴体在夜穹下舒展开，如一只轻盈自由的鸟儿，羽翼璀璨，淬火起飞。落地，旋身，滑跪仰卧，面纱下的双眼紧闭，腰腹手臂如水流般荡开，呈现出一个献祭的姿态。四周原本喧哗的宴会人群都安静下来，歌颂光明之神祇的竖笛和歌声渐起，舞者开始和着音乐肆意挥洒。火焰映出他摇曳多姿又充满男性力量的身影，比女子的妖娆更多了一种纯然原始的震撼和美感。达米安盯着他，眼底越来越暗。将身体献祭给天地万物的舞者……他是最圣洁的信徒，亦是诱惑世人的精灵；虔诚如赤子，又放浪如妖精。  
高台上的风吹过，目光相交，偌大的王室花园里仿佛只剩下他和他两个人。  
身为王子，各式各样的美人，女子，男子，他都见得多了，性事对他来说不过是偶尔的发泄。但这一次他却动用王室身份的威压，不顾所有人的反对把人强行留在寝殿。  
塔利亚问他，这样终归不是长久之计，一个流浪的异国舞者而已，你到底在想什么，你到底想要拿他怎样。而他只简单说，我不知道，母亲。  
他不知道自己想要什么。  
“达米安……”  
迪克格雷森躺在他身下，双腿张开到超过淫荡的程度，后穴和上面的嘴一样不停地流着水。他像一颗熟烂鼓胀的果实，达米安的阴茎深而缓慢地捅进去，每一下都操出甜美的汁液，和无数高高低低的呻吟。“啊，啊……达米…达米安……”他像溺水之人一样挣扎迎合着，渴求地呼唤着那个能同时给他酷刑和解脱的名字。达米安掐住身下人的胯部，用力顶到最里面。格雷森尖叫着，痉挛着，像快要哭了，上半身向后仰成一个弧线，湿热的内壁紧紧缠上来吮吸着侵入的硬物。  
达米安闭上眼深深吐出一口气。性爱的感觉太好。但是能让格雷森在他的阴茎上破碎崩溃的感觉甚至比那还要好，好到……像站在悬崖边缘似的头晕目眩。他牢牢固定住身下的人，确保他被钉在自己的阴茎上，一边舔着他脸颊上胡乱流淌的泪水一边说，“格雷森，你就是拿这种淫荡的身体去献给神的吗？”  
失焦的瞳孔剧烈晃动，像在努力挣扎着，却无法从持续的操弄中清醒过来。  
“真的有这么舒服吗？”  
“喜欢我操你吗？”  
“你……”  
格雷森毫无征兆地开始流泪，不是那种性爱中的生理性泪水，是真的哭了。他半睁的双眼不停地淌出泪水，抓着身下毯子的手颤抖着抬起又被达米安一把抓住十指相扣压在头顶。他觉得自己突然从悬崖边缘落了下去，心脏疯狂地搏动着，他贴近他的脸，一刻也不想移开视线。  
“格雷森，格雷森……”他无比焦急地含着对方的名字，“理查德……”  
——他不想要什么禁脔，不想要只会顺从的奴隶，不想要一只关在笼子里拔光了羽毛的鸟儿。冰凉的液体湿透了他的指缝。  
“……你想要什么？”  
——他想要的比那多得多。  
格雷森喉结颤抖着，嘴唇张开又碰在一起，他发不出声音，但是达米安知道，那个发音太熟悉了。  
是他的幻觉也好，是错乱的呢喃也好，也许对方根本就已经失去意识了，但他知道那是自己的名字。  
达米安紧紧抱着怀里的人，急切地毫无章法地用力操弄着他的格雷森，把所有无法解释的，痛苦的，狂喜的心悸，那些无法开口的索求和承诺，都一下一下地操进这具温暖的身体里，让他崩溃地叫着，哭着，化成一堆破碎的碎片。在高潮来临的那一刻，整个世界坍塌在灭顶的欢愉中，他不顾一切地抓紧怀里的触感，就像抓紧仅剩的真实。  
就像抓紧一个答案。  
快感如潮水一般迅速退去，留下两具喘息交叠的身躯，还维持着交欢的姿势。当情热的汗水迅速冷却，夜晚的一丝凉意袭来。  
迪克感到达米安沉甸甸的重量压住他，脑袋一动不动地埋在他胸前，身下的交合处还连在一起，稍一动腰就有黏腻的液体流出。他抹了一把脸上的汗水泪水，歪过头看着高高的窗格外的夜空。  
达米安撑起上半身来，“格雷森，”他拨开青年额前被打湿的刘海，看着他的眼睛，“你喜欢我吗？”  
迪克愣住了，但很快地抬手摸了摸他的脸，露出一个小小的笑容，“我……当然了，毕竟——”  
达米安一把攥住他的手，声音里还带着性爱后的沙哑和低沉，“不。你知道我在说什么。”  
迪克眨了眨沾湿的睫毛。  
他的表情一定很精彩因为达米安突然笑了一下，“我知道你喜欢我。”  
迪克吸了口气，张了张嘴，没有说话。  
突然贴近的唇舌，带着滚烫的鼻息，达米安一手抚着他的下巴，一点一点舔舐过他的唇角和口腔，并不急促，只慢慢缠着他吻个不停。  
仿佛他们有全天下的时间可以浪费。  
最后还是达米安先退开，他盯着迪克看了一会儿，绿眼睛里映着迪克有点茫然的样子，最后他说，“可能你自己还不知道，或者假装不知道，但我知道。”说着又吻了下他红红的嘴角，“如果你没有喜欢上我，我怎么会这么喜欢你呢。”  
也许，他们真的有全天下的时间可以浪费。

 

\----------------------------------------  
飞鸟停驻之夜（外一篇）

 

迪克，你像一只鸟。  
那我就跟着您，您去哪儿我飞到哪儿，然后我就停在老师的肩膀上，迪克笑嘻嘻地说。  
友善的老人笑着摇摇头，老师老了，哪儿也去不了了，但鸟儿都是要飞走的。  
迪克年幼的心里忽然悲伤起来，可我不想飞走，老师……  
孩子，我们是靠取悦别人来谋生的人，许多人一辈子困在原地，也有人最后会迷失自我。但我知道你不一样，你有一颗赤诚而自由的心，这就是为什么你将来一定会成为最优秀的舞者，会有无数人为你倾倒，你这只小鸟儿一定会飞到很远的地方去，我一直知道……  
迪克似懂非懂地听着，老师，那很远的地方在哪儿，我要飞到什么时候？  
老师想了一会儿，问，那么你跳舞的时候，身上哪个地方最重要？  
腿。  
不对，再具体一点呢？  
小男孩皱着眉想了一会儿，是膝盖吗，没有膝盖我就跳不起来。  
老人看着他，阳光洒在他慈祥的双眼里。他说迪克，如果你将来遇到一个人，他使你膝盖发软，那么我的孩子，你自然就停下来啦。  
几年后，老人安详地离开人世，迪克亲手埋葬了他，然后决定告别马戏团去周游世界。他一边学习一边表演，在罗马城铺着青色石板的大街小巷里，在在爱琴海滨悬崖的神庙前，在安塔利亚码头的夕阳里，在亚美尼亚草原的篝火旁……所有人都陶醉于他的舞蹈，从儿童到老人，从将军到流浪汉；他令步履匆匆的人们驻足，欢笑，和哭泣。人们爱他，赞美他，称他“飞翔的格雷森”。飞翔的格雷森，一语成谶。从斯堪的纳维亚半岛到地中海，从尼罗河到美索不达米亚平原；这个声名远播的优秀舞者，无论财富、地位亦或情谊，都无法使他留下。  
他在旅途中想起老师在他幼年时说过的话。迪克，你像一只鸟，不会被豢养，也不会轻易停留。也许老师是对的，  
直到他双脚踩上这片宁静广袤的沙漠。滚烫的风吹起细碎的沙砾，像扬起一抹柔曼的金纱。  
在王宫的晚宴上表演时，他遇到了一双绿色的眼睛，毫不遮掩的目光，像一支利箭，让他在猝然一瞥间脚下错了节拍。迪克莫名地摔倒在一旁。  
他试着撑起上半身，大概是脚踝扭伤了，竟然一时站不起来。  
再抬头时，眼前伸过一只手来。是那双绿眼睛的主人。他没有开口，只是安静地注视着他，白色长袍的衣角在晚风里飘起。  
迪克感激地拉住那只手。可惜双腿使不上力气，再次跌倒在地。  
高台下面，已经一片窃窃私语。宴会上的官员已经在高声呼喊着什么人来帮忙。其他表演者聚在他们俩周围但又不敢上前。而他半躺在地上，动也动不了。  
一片慌乱中，迪克忽然想起老师的话。你将来遇到一个人，他使你膝盖发软。他有点怔怔地看着眼前的少年，一句话也说不出。  
夜穹低垂，微凉的风轻轻吹过发烫的面颊。  
少年干脆弯下腰一把横抱起他，低头靠在他耳边。  
“你可以叫我达米安。”

 

END


End file.
